


Everything Change (or not?)

by SuperwholockFamily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Gabriel (Supernatural), Beekeeper Castiel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockFamily/pseuds/SuperwholockFamily
Summary: Following Dean, Sam, Gabriel and Castiel's life in a one shot.(Some violence)





	Everything Change (or not?)

**Author's Note:**

> Second work on here.  
> As last time, any grammar errors are mine, English isn't my native language. 
> 
> Please enjoy!!
> 
> Enjoy your gift, friend :D

Everything starts in a warm August day. Sam and Dean are playing outside their house when they see their new neighbors. They invited them to play and since they became inseparable.

Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabriel got close to each other, as much as when they go back to class, they always end up more or less together. Cas with Dean, Gabriel being older was on his own, as well as Sam who was younger, but after school Gabe got Sam, then Cas and Dean and went to their spot at the park, having fun there for an hour or two before going home, together. It stayed like that throughout highschool and, when Gabe left for college, broke that pattern, making Cas and Sam miserable. When Cas and Dean left after Gabe, Sam was upset, being alone.

After the college years and many, many, many visits from Cas, Dean and Gabe they were back together, they were together for Christmas, Thanksgiving and birthdays, but it wasn't enough. So now they're back together, all working in the town they grew close in. Cas and Dean shared an apartment, being best friends. Gabe was on his own but often than not having little (not so little) Sammy and other friends. Everyone thought Cas and Dean as one. It always have been them together. You touch one the other will break you. They knew everything about the other, from first kiss to first time. Both loved the other deeply, but afraid of breaking their bond, their relationship, said nothing. Cas had to live with Dean one night stands, and then settling down with Lisa his pretty girlfriend, and Dean had to live with Cas now girlfriend, April, whom was too close to his Angel in his opinion.

 

Everything changed when one day Cas hadn't answered his phone and got Dean worried. At first he said nothing, after all they had agreed to let the apartment to Cas and April, Cas had decided to surprise her with a romantic dinner, but when nothing changed Dean got there. Right in time to see Cas tied down to a chair and April stabbing Cas in the stomach. Dean called 911, April was arrested, Cas was sent to surgery. Hours later, lots of blood loss and some internal damage later Cas woke up finding his brother and his best friends around him. Dean had red puffy eyes, that Cas knew instantly he had cry, Gabe's hair was messed up and Sam was beside them both, looking the best of them.

When he woke Dean took his hand immediately "Angel" he said quietly and Cas broke down, telling them everything that happened since he met April and showed all the scars he had on his body. Now Dean understood why Cas kept his stupid coat, why he stayed mostly home. But didn't understand why he never said anything. Sam's mission, as a lawyer, was to get April in jail.

It took years to get Cas in his mental state. He didn't left home, or if he did, Dean, Sam and Gabe had to be there. He changed his job and was now a beekeeper. Dean and Cas got a house, with a backyard, a garden, Cas was happy about it. He was even more when Sam and Gabe moved in with them. They were a thing, they got together when April was sentenced for 20 years, Gabe had jumped into Sam's arms and kissed him silly, now they were engaged and waiting for the wedding. Dean had left Lisa the same day he saw Cas with the blade in his stomach and had no one anymore. He only had eyes for Cas. They loved living all together, after all that's how they grew up.

Dean and Cas took more time to share their feeling, eventually going on dates.  
Two years later they adopted a four years old little girl named Claire and two years after a six month old little boy, Jack. Gabe and Sam never had kids but they were uncles, and very proud to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments. It can only helps me getting better !!


End file.
